Miles "Tails" Prower (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)
Miles Prower, znany lepiej jako Tails – postać poajawiająca się serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to antropomorficzny lis, najlepszy przyjaciele jeża Sonica i jego przybrany, młodszy brat. Tails urodził się z dwoma ogonami, które pozwalają mu latać jak helikopterowi. Historia thumb|left|Tails witający Sonica W odcinku Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad Tails dołączył do Sonica, kiedy obaj zostali złapani w pułapkę przez Scratcha i Groundera. Sonic postanowił im wtedy opowiedzieć jak pierwszy raz się spotkali, aby wmówić im jak wiele dla siebie znaczą. Pewnego dnia Tails i Sonic przybyli do wioski, w której mieszkańcy byli przerażeni. Spotkali wtedy Dragon Breatha, który szukał drogi na konwent łowców nagród. Tails został tam zabrany przez Sonica. Po tym jak jeż przeszkodził Doktorowi Robotnikowi w konwencie, Sonic wziął Tailsa, który ukrył się, podczas gdy jeż zajął się badnikami. Później Sonic przyniósł Tailsowi połówkę jabłka, którą lis zjadł razem z nim. Jakiś czas później Tails dał się namówić na zatrzymanie w budce z chili dogami, którą okazał się potem wielki robot Coconutsa. Tails i Sonic uciekali przez maszyną, gdy wreszcie została ona zniszczone przez samego jeża. Tails i Sonic drzemali sobie potem, gdy przeszkodził im Grounder, wrzucając na głowę jeża dynię. Sonic pobiegł wtedy za Grounderem, podczas gdy dynia spadła na głowę Tailsa. Lis biegł później z Soniciem, oraz pomógł mu później wrzucić Scratcha i Groundera do ich własnej pułapki. W pewnym jednak momencie Tails został złapany przez Groundera w sieć i wykorzystany do szantażowania Sonica. Jeż musiał się poddać i został zamknięty w klatce, podczas gdy Tailsa zakuto w dyby. Sonic uwolnił potem przyjaciela, który ostrzegł go przed zbliżającym się Robotnikiem. Gdy Sonic wytworzył chmurę pyłu wokół Robotnika, Tails wziął latarkę i udawał, że jest ona światłem oznaczającym miejsce do bezpiecznego lądowania. W ten sposób Tails i Sonic oszukali Robotnika, który wyłączył swój silnik i spadł na własne roboty. Po tym jak historia się zakończyła, Tails i Sonic uwolnili się, a następnie uciekli przed Scratchem i Grounderem. thumb|left|Tails i Sonic uciekający przed kulą armatnią W odcinku Subterranean Sonic Tails i Sonic biegli przez Marble Zone, gdy Scratch i Grounder zaczęli ich ścigać. Udało im się uciec do podziemi przez gejzer. Odkryli tam skarbiec, który należał do kreta Spelunka. Kret był agresywny wobec intruzów i wystrzelił w nich z kuli armatniej. Tails został zabrany przez Sonica i zaczął uciekać przed kulą, którą udało im się zgubić w korytarzach. Bohaterowie mieli zamiar wbiec następnie po torach kolejowych w górę, ale tam zaczął ich gonić Spelunk w wagoniku. Tails i Sonic uciekali przed nim w drugą stronę, ale tam drogę zablokowała im przechodząca rodzina żółwi. Tails ukrył się wtedy, podczas gdy Sonic przebrał się za kontrolera ruchu i przepuścił Spelunka w głąb jaskini. Bohaterowie znów biegli pod górę, jednak wtedy podłoga stała się pod nimi śliska i bohaterowie wpadli do klatki Spelunka, która była wykonana z diamondiusu - materiału niemożliwego do zniszczenia dla Sonica. Gdy bohaterowie byli uwięzieni, sufit jaskini zaczął się walić. Spelunk otworzył również pod ich stopami właz do bardzo głębokiej przepaści. Tails i Sonic trzymali się krat, gdy w krytycznym momencie cała klatka została zniszczona przez spadający z sufitu kryształ. Niedługo potem do przepaści spadli Robotnik, Scratch i Grounder. Po tym jak Tails i Sonic ich pożegnali, niebieski jeż uratował Spelunkowi życie, dzięki czemu kret się odmienił. Bohaterowie uciekli następnie podziemnymi korytarzami i nakryli Robotnika oraz jego badniki na kradzieży skarbów. Tails poszedł ze Spelunkiem i pomógł mu przygotować siarkę, której użyli potem do wysadzenia Egg-O-Maticu. Po tym jak Robotnik, Scratch i Grounder zostali pokonani, Spelunk obiecał Tailsowi i Sonicowi chili dogi. thumb|Tails próbujący odciągnąć Sonica od Breezie W odcinku Lovesick Sonic Tails miał obozować z Soniciem, kiedy jeż przyprowadził ze sobą Breezie - kobietę-jeżą, którą uratował przed Scratchem i Grounderem. Tails był zazdrosny o to, że Breezie zajmowała całą uwagę Sonica. Lis chciał, aby sobie poszła, wielokrotnie jej to powtarzając. Sonic jednak chciał aby Breezie z nimi została, a gdy pobiegł po kwiaty dla niej, kazał się Tailsowi nią zająć. Lis jednak nie wykonał polecenia, przez co Breezie zaczęła narzekać po powrocie Sonica. Gdy wysłała go po chili dogi na drugi koniec globu, Sonic wrócił zmarznięty, co nie podobało się Tailsowi, który widział że jeż był wykorzystywany. Gdy Sonic pobiegł ogrzać chili dogi do pobliskiego miasta, Tails został z Breezie, która miała go już dość i wrzuciła go do rzeki. Lisowi udało się jednak uratować, wyskakując z wodospadu i lecąc z powrotem do obozowiska. Tam nakrył Breezie, Scratcha i Groundera, przygotowujących pułapki na Sonica. Okazało się wtedy, że Breezie była robotem stworzony przez Doktora Robotnika. Tails poleciał ostrzec Sonica, ale jeż nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Mimo tego, ostatecznei Breezie uratowała Sonica, a Tails przyniósł potem jeżowi list miłosny od niej. thumb|left|Tails i leniwiec Rocket z promieniem przyspieszającym W odcinku Slowwww Going Tails i Sonic przybyli do Sloth City, gdzie mieli przygotować obronę przed atakiem Robotnika. Sonic kazał zapisywać Tailsowi potrzebne materiały, jednak lis jedynie udawał że notuje, ponieważ nie potrafił jeszcze pisać. Tails pomagał później Sonicowi w budowie umocnień, a także doradzał leniwcowi Rocketowi, który ich wezwał, co może dla nich zrobić. Gdy Scratch i Grounder zaatakowali, Tails pozostał razem z leniwcami w domu, wokół którego Sonic wybudował mur. Lis wyruszył potem z Soniciem i udało im się pokonać Scratcha oraz Groundera przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Natknęli się potem na leniwca, ale Tails szybko odkrył, że był to przebrany Grounder. Było jednak za późno, bo Scratch trafił Sonica promieniem spowalniającym. Sonic kazał Tailsowi uciekać, co lis uczynił. Po powrocie do Sloth City, Tails rozważał z Rocketem jak uratować Sonica. Lis wyruszył wkrótce sam i znalazł Sonica uwięzionego w jaskini pod wodospadem. Gdy Scratch i Grounder nie patrzyli, lis zabrał im promień spowalniający. Nie zdążył z jego jednak wystrzelić, gdyż Grounder wytrącił mu go z rąk. Spowodowało to pęknięcie kryształy wewnątrz broni, ale Scratch włożył go z powrotem. Gdy chciał wycelować w Tailsa, Sonic pociągnął robota za ogon, umożliwiając lisowi ucieczkę. Tails wrócił do leniwców z promieniem spowalniającym, który okazał się teraz przyspieszać trafione cele. Po tym jak Rocket przypadkowo trafił się promieniem, Tails potraktował nim również resztę rodziny leniwca. Przyspieszone leniwce zajęły się odwracaniem uwagi Scratcha i Groundera, podczas gdy Tails przywrócił Sonicowi jego szybkość, trafiając go promieniem o odwróconym działaniu. Po tym jak Sonic wyrzucił Scratcha i Groundera, Tails podziękował Rocketowi za pomoc, a później wystrzelił z promienia w Robotnika, który się zjawił. Gdy Robotnik odleciał, nie mogąc zapanować nad swoim Egg-O-Maticiem, Sonic wyrzucił kryształ z broni do rzeki, aby już nigdy nie mógł być wykorzystany. thumb|Tails uwięziony przez Robotnika W odcinku High Stakes Sonic Tails i Sonic odpoczywali przy drodze, gdy zainteresowały ich często przejeżdżające nią autobusy. Bohaterowie pobiegli do pobliskiej wioski, gdzie napotkali grupę owiec wciąganą w hazard przez Smily'ego. Owce miały odgadnąć w której z trzech skorup orzecha jest ukryte ziarno, które ukrywał High Voltage Flimflammer. Po tym jak Sonic pokonał robota, owce dały się zwabić do Casino Night Zone. Tails ruszył tam razem z Soniciem, obserwując jak jeż pozwala owcom wygrać i zgarnąć pieniądze z kasyna. Gdy Scratch i Grounder mieli ścigać Sonica, jeż zostawił Tailsa w bawialni, w której miała go pilnować świnia. Tails postanowił posłuchać się Sonica i zaczął bawić się w basenie z piłeczkami. Po pewnym czasie zaczął się nudzić, ale dowiedział się wtedy, że pobyt w bawialni nie był darmowy. Tails miał zamiar rozmawiać z kierownictwem, ale zrezygnował, gdy dowiedział się, że był nim Doktor Robotnik. Świnia zrzuciła wtedy Tailsa do podziemnego lochu, gdzie został zamknięty w wiszącej klatce. Doktor Robotnik przyszedł do uwięzionego Tailsa, mając zamiar wykorzystać go do szantażowania Sonica. Aby dokuczyć doktorowi, lis związał wąsy doktora z kratami klatki, doprowadzając Robotnika do szału. Jakiś czas później Tails został uratowany przez Sonica, który przekopał się do lochu pod stadionem. Gdy Tails i Sonic wyszli na zewnątrz, zdążyli wygrać wyścig o los mobian. Okazało się jednak, że Doktor Robotnik zabrał ich do swojego obozu niewolniczej pracy. Mimo tego Sonic zdołał ich uratować, oraz ukarać Robotnika. thumb|left|Tails i Sonic przebrani za surferów W odcinku Sonic Breakout Tails i Sonic kupili najnowszy numer komiksu "Crack Ups", w którym rozbawiła ich parodia Doktora Robotnika, porównanego do Humpty'ego Dumpty'ego. Tails znalazł także w środku plakat Sonica, który przekazał jeżowi. Bohaterowie dowiedzieli się potem, że że Robotnik porwał Sketcha Lampoona, autora komiksu, oraz zamknął go w więzieniu. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, Sonic powiedział Tailsowi, że da się złapać, aby uwolnić Lampoona od wewnątrz. Tails pomógł potem Sonicowi oszukać Scratcha i Groundera, aby skorzystali z paralotni, przebierając się za surfera. Później pomógł jeżowi zamaskować kotwicę pod piaskowym zamkiem, na który wpadli potem Scratch i Grounder. Gdy Sonic postanowił dać się złapać, Tails ukrył się, mając nadzieję, że jeż wie co robi. Tails przybył potem do więzienia i odnalazł Sonica, który poprosił go o aktywowanie zewnętrznych sensorów więzienia. Tails pomógł Sonicowi, doprowadzając komputer więzienny do przeciążenia. Tails został potem zabrany przez Sonica i Sketcha Lampoona na zewnątrz, gdy więzienie zaczęło się walić. Bohaterowie zdołali wydostać się bezpiecznie na zewnątrz. thumb|Tails porwany przez Doktora Warpnika W odcinku Trail of the Missing Tails Tails i Sonic znaleźli chili doga, który był oczywistą pułapką. Tails chcaił się wyrwać po potrawę, ale Sonic zatrzymał go i kazał zostać w miejscu. Mimo ostrzeżenia, gdy lis dostrzegł eksplozję poleciał na jej miejsce, aby upewnić się że Sonicowi nic nie jest. Zgubił się jednak w dymie i został złapany przez Scratcha, Groundera, oraz Coconutsa, którzy go związali. Później jednak Sonic uratował Tailsa, upominając go aby słuchał go na przyszłość, ponieważ bardzo się martwił. Nazajutrz Tails dał się zwabić do Warp of Confusion, gdzie Doktor Warpnik, szalony kuzyn Robotnika, związał go. Niedługo potem przybyli Sonic i sam Robotnik. Tails został uwolniony, podczas gdy Robotnik i Warpnik zajęci byli walką na ryby. Tails wyjaśnił wtedy Sonicowi, że jest on jego najlepszym przyjacielem i nigdy by przed nim nie uciekł. Bohaterowie uciekli potem przed Scratchem, Grounderem i Coconutsem, oraz przed potwornymi rybami stworzonymi przez Warpnika. Ostatecznie Sonic wykonał swój Triple Spin, dzięki czemu wydostali się z Warp of Confusion na czas, zanim Dimensional Tunnel eksplodował. thumb|left|Tails podnoszący pokrywę kokpitu W odcinku Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind Tails i Sonic dostrzegli katastrofę statku kosmicznego. Po tym jak pokonali Scratcha i Groundera, powitali księcia Charnocka i Splorga z planety Rhombus. Dowiedzieli się jednak od kosmitów, że jeśli nie wrócą oni na czas na swoją planetę, to młodsyz brat księcia zniszczy Mobius. Sonic zdołał pozbierać większość części, lecz wciąż brakowało im dwóch istotnych elementów - szklanej pokrywy kokpitu i stożka nawigacyjnego. Bohaterowie udali się do dżungli, gdzie Tails znalazł i pondiósł pokrywę kokpitu. Następnie przybyli do wąwozu gdzie zdobyli stożek nawigacyjny. Jednak w trakcie kolejnej potyczki ze Scratchem i Grounderem, pomylili stożek nawigacyjny z nosem Groundera, przez co musieli wrócić do kanionu. Tails pomagał tam Sonicowi uciekać z nosem Groundera, aby odciągnać roboty od Electro-Suction Plate. Po tym jak Sonic odzyskał stożek, przekazał go Tailsowi. Gdy jednak jeż pobiegł zająć się Scratchem i Grounderem, Doktor Robotnik zjawił się i zamknął Tailsa w klatce, zabierając mu także stożek. Robotnik wykorzystał Tailsa do szantażowania Sonica, który musiał ustąpić i oddać się w ręce doktora. Później jednak książę Charnock uratował Sonica oraz pokonał Robotnika, dzięki czemu bohaterowie wrócili do statku kosmicznego razem ze stożkiem i pomogli im tym samym odlecieć. thumb|Tails piszący do Sonica list na prośbę mamy Robotnika W odcinku Momma Robotnik's Birthday Tails i Sonic nakryli grupę Tree-Killer Robot, których prowadzili Scratch i Grounder, na niszczeniu drzew w Mobius National Park. Po tym jak Sonic zniszczył roboty, Tails poszedł z nim na chili doga. Niedługo potem bohaterowie zauważyli miasto, które demolowali Scratch i Grounder. Tails pomógł Sonicowi, przebranemu za prezentera telewizyjnego, w zorganizowaniu pułapki na roboty. Później Tails spotkał mamę Robotnika, która wyznałą mu że bardzo cierpi z powodu tego, że jej syn zszedł na złą drogę. Po tym jak przybliżyła Tailsowi przeszłość Robotnika, poprosiła go o to aby odnalazł starą zabawkę doktora, Fuzzy Wuzzy, z Chaos City w którym niegdyś mieszkali. Dodała także, aby Tails zostawił dla Sonica list, mówiąc mu aby idąc do Chaos City szedł specjalnie przez Pandemonium Pass. Po dotarciu do Chaos City, Tails został jednak związany przez Robotnika i jego mamę. Sonic uwolnił go potem, ale bohaterowie nie mogli uciec gdyż Momma Robotnik odcięła im drogę elektrycznym płotem. Wysłała na nich następnie zmutowanego Fuzzy'ego Wuzzy'ego, ale Sonic zdołał go pokonać rażąc prądem. Później bohaterowie uratowali maskotkę Robotnika i uciekli, podczas gdy Momma Robotnik została zabrana przez pracowników domu dla dziwacznych matek, z którymi Sonic się wcześniej skontaktował. thumb|left|Tails próbujący powstrzymać Music Destroyera W odcinku Big Daddy Tails i Sonic obserwowali, jak Coconuts udaje ojca małego goryla o imieniu Boom-Boom, chcąc go wykorzystać do zastawienia pułapki. Tails i Sonic zdołali umknąć Coconutsowi i wykorzystać jego własną pułapkę przeciwko niemu. Później wytłumaczyli Boom-Boomowi, że Coconuts nie był jego ojcem. W trakcie gdy go szukali, natknęli się na kolejnego goryla, który podawał się za ojca. Zdołali go jednak zdemaskować, ujawniając że byli to Scratch, Grounder i Coconuts w przebraniu. Bohaterowie dostrzegli potem prawdziweg ojca Boom-Booma na szczycie Mount Mobius. Bohaterowie wspięli się tam i ostatecznie Boom-Boom odzyskał ojca, niszcząc pilot którym Robotnik sterował wielką małpę. W odcinku Sonic's Song Tails i Sonic słuchali najnowszej piosenki Catty Carlisle, poświęconej postaci niebieskiego jeża. Usłyszeli jednak krzyki z radia, które wskazywały na to że Scratch i Grounder chcieli ją porwać. Tails przebrał się za operatora kamery, pomagając Sonicowi odwracać uwagę robotów podczas gdy Cattyi im się wymknęła. Tails został później pilnować piosenkarki, podczas gdy Sonic udał się po jej gitarę. Catty jednak uciekła z kryjówki, gdy zauważyła jak robot Music Destroyer próbował zaatakować małego kangura grającego na werblach. Tails próbował uratować Catty, ale został uwięziony przez robota. Sonic uratował go później i bohaterowie ruszyli do bazy Doktora Robotnika, aby ją uratować. Tails oddzielił się tam, aby na polecenie Sonica poszukać Catty po drugiej stronie bazy. Gdy jednak ujrzał, jak Music Destroyer trzyma Sonica i spada z nim ze szczytu góry, ruszył uratować przyjaciela. Tailsowi udało się wyrwać Sonica i postawić go na ziemi, ale M.D. spadł na nich i ogłuszył, tak mocno że nie byli w stanie dłużej walczyć. Tails i Sonic zostali zamknięci w więzieniu. Widząc to że Scratch i Grounder zostali zdegradowani przez Robotnika, Sonic zaproponował im umowę, obiecując że da się złapać aby roboty odzyskały swoje pozycje. Jednak w trakcie wykonywania planu, Tails podniósł Sonica i przeleciał z nim nad pułapką. Bohaterowie dotarlii następnie do magazynu, gdzie znajdowały się instrumenty muzyczne skonfiskowane przez Music Destroyera. Sonic i Tails zaczęli na nich grać, wabiąc do środka robota i rozpraszając go. Na koniec Sonic zniszczył Music Destroyera grając na gitarze elektrycznej, którą podłączył mu Tails. Bohaterowie uratowali potem Catty, z którą wracali do miasta słuchając jej piosenki. W odcinku Birth of a Salesman Tails i Sonic bawili się w przeskakiwanie sobie przez plecy, ale lisowi nie podobało się że jeż skacze znacznie wyżej od niego. Tails zmęczył się potem i chciał odpocząć, ale Sonic wolał być w ciągłym ruchu. Scratch i Grounder trafili nagle bohaterów Gravity Stopperem, który uwięził ich w stanie nieważkości. Tails zdołał jednak podnieść Sonica i odlecieć z nim poza zasięg Scratcha i Groundera, co zmusiło roboty do wyłączenia maszyny. Później Scratch trafił Sonica De-Atomizerem, co sklonowało jeża. Gdy Wes Weasely przywrócił Sonica do normalności, Tails przybył aby upewnić się że z przyjacielem wszystko w porządku. Charakterystyka Osobowość Tails jest młodzieńczy, naiwny, łagodny i przyjacielski. Wydaje się być bardzo łatwowierny, przez co czasami daje się złapać. Tails czuje się bardzo przywiązany do Sonica, którego poznał w trudnej dla siebie chwili. Niebieskiego jeża traktuje jak starszego brata, a nawet rodzica. Dzieli z nim również zainteresowania, takie jak na przykład zamiłowanie do Chili dogów, choć woli dostawać na swoje więcej sera. Tails staje się także zazdrosny, kiedy Sonic przestaje zwracać na niego uwagę z powodu innej osoby, lub nowego romansu. Często daje się uwikłać w złe sytuacje, ale zwykle jako pierwszy znajduje z nich wyjście. Nie podoba mu się jego prawdziwe imię i nie chce, by ktokolwiek je znał - coś, co Sonic czasami wykorzystuje aby wyciągnąć lisa z niebezpieczeństwa. Z czasem jednak Tails przekonał się do swojego imienia i zaczął się nim bez wstydu przedstawiać. Wygląd Tails jest antropomorficznym lisem o ciemnopomarańczowym, niemal brązowym, futrze, które jest białe na jego pyszczku i brzuchu, oraz na końcówkach ogonów. Tails posiada także czarny nos i dwoje oczu z czarnymi źrenicami. Nosi na sobie białe rękawiczki i biało-czerwone buty. Jego charakterystyczną cechą są dwa ogony, które pozwalają mu latać. Moce i umiejętności Tails dysponuje parą identycznych ogonów, które pozwalają mu latać. Lis zaczyna kręcić nimi jak śmigłami helikoptera i w ten sposób może się wznosić i lecieć na wybranej wysokości. Podczas lotu Tails porusza się na tyle szybko, aby nadążać za Soniciem. Posiada także umiejętności w mechanice, choć prezentuje je nieregularnie. Tails potrafi zbudować np. latający rower z części, które znalazł na złomowisku, lub maszynę, która byłaby w stanie na zawsze zatrzymać Doktora Robotnika. Podobnie jak Sonic, Tails potrafi myśleć szybko i znajdować wyjścia z niebezpiecznych sytuacji. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Sonic the Hedgehog (najlepszy przyjaciel) *Spelunk *Rocket the Sloth *Breezie *Sketch Lampoon *Książę Charnock *Splorg *Catty Carlisle *Boom-Boom *Big Daddy Wrogowie *Doktor Ivo Robotnik (arcy-wróg) *Scratch *Grounder *Coconuts *Spelunk (początkowo) *Breezie (początkowo) *Doktor Warpnik *Momma Robotnik *Music Destroyer Ciekawostki *Tailsowi głosu użyczył Christopher Welch, który w trakcie produkcji serialu miał 10 lat. Welch został później zastąpiony przez Chrisa Turnera w odcinku Sonic: Świąteczna przygoda, z powodu dojrzewania jego głosu. Tym samym Tails stał się jedyną postacią z serialu, która przeszła zmianę aktora. *W Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Tails musi najpierw skręcić ze sobą swoje ogony, zanim wzbije się do lotu. *Mimo że w odcinku Slowww Going Tails powiedział, że nie umie pisać z powodu swojego wieku, w odcinku Tails Prevails pisze, ale zostaje przedstawiony jako słaby artysta. Mogło to wynikać z tego, że Sonic obiecał zabierać lisa do szkoły w pewnych momentach, tak jak w odcinku Over the Hill Hero. Sam Tails wspomniał o chodzeniu do szkoły w odcinku Prehistoric Sonic). W końcu lis stał się lepszy w rysowaniu, gdy w odcinku Magnificent Sonic rysował Badniki, Scratcha i Groundera w celi więziennej. *W odcinku Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table Tails był w stanie użyć szmaragdu nietykalności, mimo tego że nie był królem. *Z powodu błędów w tłumaczeniu hiszpańskiej wersji serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Ameryka Łacińska) w odcinku Sonically Ever After Tails został mylnie określony jako kobieta. Co więcej, przetłumaczone imiona Tailsa ("Colitas" co znaczy "Małe ogony"), oraz Robotnika ("Mostachón" co znaczy "Duże wąsy") zostały przeniesione do serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. W hiszpańskiej wersji (Hiszpania) błędy te się nie pojawiły. Kategoria:Mobianie (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Kategoria:Bohaterowie (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Kategoria:Mężczyźni (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)